I Lied chapter 10
by Nishima
Summary: I Lied chapter 10


I Lied

Chapter:10

By: Nishima

Sometimes I wonder what happened to my father. Is he still alive? Does he ever think about me? My mother hates mentioning him. To speak of him is forbidden. I do not even know what he looks life. She says he did not want any part in my life. That he only wanted Heroin. Which is why I assume he is dead. Somewhere in a lake or forest with needles in his arms.

Wednesday

"I hope you decide to, Cayden can't go do I hope you do", Allison said sadly. "How come he cannot go", I asked curiously. "He likes to keep things secret so do not tell him. He is going to a funeral", she whispered. "Who's funeral", I asked worried. "His moms", Allison replied. "That can't be right, I heard she was getting better", I replied. "Where did you hear that? The only reason why he moved back here is because she died", she said. Was it her place to even tell me all this? It must be a really sensitive subject for him. I assume that is why she lied. I felt bad for him. That must have been hard. "Well, I'll see you later", Allison said. "Later", I responded. I sat down in my religion classroom next to Drew. Drew was turned around in his chair diagonally talking to Matt. "I have a lot planned for the party, it's gonna be huge", Matt said waving his hands around to express how large it was going to be. "I'm siked, man", Drew said. "Alright, take a seat everyone", Mr. Fischer yelled. "Open to three John, chapter one, verse four", he said. "Cayden, please read aloud", he asked. Cayden cleared his throat, "I have no greater joy than to hear that my children are walking in the truth", he said clearly. "Now what does this mean exactly. You see John is saying that he not only approves Gaius's leadership, but that it is his greatest joy", Mr. Fischer explained. I went to the bathroom later on. As I opened the doors to the main hall, Cayden had his arms pressed down on the water fountain. His head was down too, though it seemed like he was not drinking water. I walked over to him, slowly. The doors closing behind me did not even make him flinch. "Cayden", I said worried. I tapped him on the side. No response. I tried to get over on the side of the water fountain. "Don't look at me", he whispered. His voice was weak. I put my hand on his back. I could feel him shaking. His entire body was trembling. "Hey, hey it's okay, you are okay", I said. I hugged him from behind. I could feel his body moving, he felt so cold. "She's gone", he said weakly. "It's all my fault. I did not even get to say goodbye", he cried. I felt like I was going to cry too, he was in so much pain. He slammed his arms against the water fountain. I needed to get him to calm down. "Tell me about her", I said. "She always planted flowers in our garden. She said each flower deserved a home. Sometimes, I wondered if she talked to the flowers. Even if the flower was dead; She never gave up on it. She saw the beauty in everything", he replied. "She sounds amazing like the best mom you could have asked for", I said softly. He wiped his face and turned around. He tried to smile, "She was", he said. "Ever since she has been gone, I have never felt so alone", Cayden said solemnly looking down at the ground. "You are not alone", I said. He acted is if what I said was a foreign concept to him. I reached my hand out towards his. Slowly, he met mine. In that moment, I had never felt so close to anyone in my entire life. With his lips, he was able to genuinely smile. "I—", Cayden started to speak, but I could hear the door open, "dude, it is gonna be so lit, I cannot wait", Sammy said loudly. Sammy and Matt were skipping class, I assumed. I pulled my hand away. I turned around towards them and pretended like I was minding my own business. "Ms.Vareldzis is such a bitch", Sammy said annoyed. They did not care that we were there. I turned back around to Cayden. "Go back to class, I'll be okay, I promise", he said smiling. "Okay, I'll see you around", I said walking away. "Hey Lucy", he said trying to get my attention. "Yeah", I turned around. "Thank you", he said with that lonely expression on his face again. "Anytime", I replied.

Thursday

When I got up that morning, I was worried about Cayden. Was he okay? I'm glad Allison told me the truth. Otherwise, I do not think I would have been able to help him. I decided to text Catherine. She had such a fancy business card. Catherine Laurent, it said consultant of Laurent Federal Credit Union. Did her family own that company? How rich were they? I sent her a message saying "I am truly sorry for your loss. I hope you are okay. How is Cayden doing? He had me worried yesterday". I was not sure what time she went to work so I just sent it before school. "I swear to god if someone mentions that damn party one more time. I will shoot myself", Drew said having a finger gun to his head and pulling the trigger. The girls were laughing. "But aren't you excited and going to the party", Casey asked. "Yes and yes, just no one will stop talking about it", Drew said chuckling. "Cause it is going to be soooooo much fun", Casey said smiling. "I just wanted to remind you guys, that there is no homework over spring break because I love you guys", Ms. Vareldzis announced to the class. I could hear Elijah take a huge deep breath of relief in the seat next to me. It made me giggle a bit. He looked at me and smiled. The old school telephone started ringing and Ms. Vareldzis answered it. From a distance, I could see her nodding and speaking to whomever was on the phone. The class was too loud to know what she what saying, anyways. "Lucy, your sister is here to pick you up", she said walking over to my desk. My sister? This isn't possible. "Oh okay", I answered as I started grabbing my books. "I'll see you around", Elijah said white I was walking away. "See ya", I said with a soft smile. I went to my locker and grabbed my backpack. When I got to the front of the school, there she was. Though, not who I was expecting. "Hello sister", Catherine said smiling. I walked over to her, "what's going on", I asked curiously. "Well, I came to chat alone about your text this morning. I wanted to explain some things. Besides, I assume you do not mind being away from class for a few minutes", she said. She started walking so I followed her. "Yeah", I said smiling. "Get in", she said. Her Tesla was so cool, it was a dark blue. I sat next to her in her fancy, cool car. "So where are we going", I wondered. "Starbucks, you like Starbucks, right", she asked buckling herself in. She started the car, "yes", I said laughing. "I was just worried about him, yesterday. He did not seem like himself", I said melancholic. "He does that from time to time. He doesn't know how to express his emotions, sometimes. I'm sorry about lying when I said my mother was getting better. Cayden really hates talking about her death", she said. "I don't blame him and don't worry about it, it doesn't concern me anyways", she said. "Did he get into a fight or anything destructive", she asked worried. "He just banged his hands on a water fountain. I got him to calm down", I replied. She seemed shocked by my answer. "Really", she questioned. "Yeah", I said confidently. "What would you like", she whispered at the drive through Starbucks. "A caramel macchiato", I whispered. " Hi, can I have two venti caramel macchiatos, thank you", she yelled into the machine. "I can pay for mine", I said. "Nonsense", she waved her around like I was crazy. She pulled up to the next station and handed the cashier, one of her many credit cards. "Here you go, ma'm", the cashier said handing her out drinks. Catherine handed me mine. "Not bad, I kinda like it. I've been trying all the different Starbucks drinks", she said. "Oh cool", I said. "I do have one favor to ask", she said lifting up her index finger. "Come to the funeral tomorrow", she asked.


End file.
